Kanzaku Kazoku Complex
by Murasaki Argenteria
Summary: What happens when another 'strikingly beautiful' family moves in next to the Sakamoto's? And why's a mysterious girl suddenly approaching Akira...? Who is that hanging out with Harumi? Has Natsuru's prediction become true! Find out in FC's Fan!sequel, KKC! INCOMPLETE
1. IMPORTANT! Edit? What Edit?

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU MOVE ON!**

Before Anyone Reads Anything, I would like to note that you should check out my Profile. But Since I'm sure none of you (or very few of you) are actually going to do that, I'm going to say everything here as well... Summarized/Said Differently.

Ok, so, I know I said I was going to revise everything but I've been on hiatus for so long and people have actually asked for me to put everything up as it has been before. So to those that asked for that YES, That is exactly what I am going to do.

However, because some of the revisions were a bit...radical...to say the least, I have decided to post EVERYTHING (at least for the ones that I have the originals for) exactly as they were before I started taking things down and revising. For some of the things, stories might make more sense or Omake's and things (Like Stuck's Theatre thing...which I will be taking down).

On the other hand, because I will be doing this, I will NOT be posting the revisions on this account. I will do it on another account once I can get back into the swing of things. I am only doing this right now because I happen to have a bit of time to do so, and I have no assignments that absolutely need to be done _right now_. Please remember I am a college student/freshman that is trying to adjust to college life, so things may take a little while. However, I WILL NOT abandon the stories I have on this account. The revisions will simply be posted on another account which I will inform everyone of once I find/remember/create one. So please be patient for a while more, and thank you.

That's really all I wanted to tell you guys, so enjoy the old stuff! (And yes, that means these won't be finished... at least, not on this account! I will, however, post a notice when I figure out my other account, so don't worry! You will be getting everything and more when I finally get to posting things again... OTL)

Anyways, that should be everything (Wow, this is longer than what I posted on my profile...weird), so hopefully you can all still enjoy my old juvenile writing!

- Murasaki Argenteria (04.25.2013)


	2. Chapter 0

**Family Complex**

**- x - x - x -**

**Kanzaku Kazoku Complex**

* * *

**A/N**

Family Complex is by no means mine... -sighs-... But a girl can dream...

Oh well, Mikiyo/Taishi-sama is great as ever~

_ . _ . _ . _ . _

Summary:

What happens when another strikingly 'beautiful' family moves next door to the Sakamoto's? And if a mysterious girl suddenly approaches Akira...? And... Who is that with Harumi? Has Natsuru's prediction become true? And -what's this? How does Suzuki know this mysterious girl...? And... Their fathers are old friends...? How did no one know about this?

And who the hell is that raucous woman that just barged in without a hi, bye, or why?

Can it be possible...? There's a family even more messed up than the Sakamoto's?

WHAT THE HELL KINDA MESSED UP FAMILY IS THIS? And just who are the Kanzaku Family?

Find out, in the (so self called) Sequel to Family Complex! KazoCon! Or rather, Kazoku Complex!

* * *

_ . _ . _ . _ . _

~Prelude~

A mysterious figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing herself to be a girl. Or rather, a fifteen year old girl to be exact.

She smiled wryly, as she watched the group of boys talking, Akira... was it...?

"Hee~" she grinned, "Interesting~" she thought, and walked away...

It would be enough... for today...

But unbenounced to her, one of the trio had noticed her...

"Oy, Suzuki, what're you spacing out for?" asked Tanaka.

"Ah, sorry, sorry. Just thought I saw someone familiar is all," he said, grinning.

"Eh~? But don't we all go to the same school? Of course there'll be people you know!" exclaimed Tanaka.

"Ahaha..." Both Akira and Suzuki sweat slightly, "Well, I guess..." was all he said...

But he was still thinking about the girl... It couldn't be... could it?

* * *

**A/N**

Ah~ Sorry for the short beginning~ But I really couldn't think of anything that'd make it sound more interesting~ -wails-

-sighs- Oh well, at least I know how the storyline will go, so it'll be that much easier...

And I know I haven't updates lately but I do promise I'll have the other stories updated soon! Swear by the Goddess! (...) I've been working on the stories for a while now, and I will be able to get Dance With Darkness 6 up by the end of this week for sure if I haven't already put it up by the time this story goes up!

Well, that's all, and Disclaimer -in case the first one wasn't clear enough~ IN NO WAY DO I OWN FAMILY COMPLEX, IT IS THE PROPERTY OF DMP AND MANGAKA MIKIYO TSUDA/TAISHI ZAOU! Only the OC family, and this storyline are mine! Kanzaku family, and any other OCs that appear are mine, all mine! Ya hear?

Well, now that the ranting's done~ Please Review~ I like reviews, and they motivate me to write...

Otherwise I lose the will to write, and this story may die... Like several others I have... T-T Please don't be the murderer of another innocent story...? -jk, jk. I'm joking. I won't kill it... but I may not feel the need to post... l'- .-

And another thing... Should I or shouldn't I include the Princess Princess Charas in the future...? Or shouldn't I? Since recently I read Princess Princess, and realized that it was where I saw the part where Akira has friends over to his house in one of the chapters. He's actually a pretty frequent character in it... -sweats- But anyways, back to the question:

Should I, or shouldn't I eventually incorporate certain members of the Princess Princess Manga...?

Oh, and also:

Is this interesting? And Would you want me to continue this story?


	3. Chapter 1

**Family Complex**

**- x - x - x -**

**Kanzaku Kazoku Complex**

* * *

**A/N**

DISCLAIMER!: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY OWN FAMILY COMPLEX! Only the OCs~

J: Got that?

Haruka: Yeah... I think they did...

Hikari: Yes, it was quite clear! (-cheers-)

Sei: Yes, and I think Rei-san would agree as well. (-smiles-)

Rei: ... (-nods-)

* * *

~Part One~

_ . _ . _ . _ . _

Trucks came and went pass the Sakamoto house, striking curiousity through most people in the neighborhood. Just who was moving in next door to the Sakamoto house...? And just how lucky were they, moving in next door to a super beautiful family like that?

Both parents and children of said family were curious as well. Just who were their new neighbors...?

**Sakamoto Harumi**

Heard there was a new student transferring in today... And judging from all that's been going on lately, I'm guessing that the guy is also one of our new neighbors...

Huh, well. I hope we get along at least...?

Ah, just then, I noticed the time. Crap! I gotta go!

"Oy, Akira, Natsuru! We gotta go now!" I called to my younger siblings as I pulled the black shirt that was part of my school's uniform on over my black t-shirt.

I didn't worry about Fuyuki since mom would be sending her to school herself, later on.

Loud footsteps stumbling down the stairs met my ears -Natsuru, while Akira walked out from the kitchen, slinging his backpack over his shoulder, another bag in his free hand, as Natsuru stopped in front of us, out of breath.

"Hey, has anyone seen my bag? I can't find it!" she exclaimed.

"Uhm, Natsuru, you left it in the kitchen," Akira reminded her, handing her bag over. Ah~ How thoughtful. Akira was so kind~!

"Akira..." Natsuru's eyes welled with tears, "You're so sweet~!" she exclaimed, hugging _my_ little brother! Damn her!

"Hey, no fair! I want a hug too!" I exclaimed, feeling left out.

"Uhm, guys... School...?" reminded Akira.

"Augh!" both me and Natsuru yelled, remembering suddenly.

"Crap!" "Hurry up, Natsuru!" We said at the same time, as Natsuru half walked, half hopped after us, pulling her shoes on.

"I'm trying!" she exclaimed.

"Well try harder!" I retorted, as she finally got them both on, and we ran out. Dragging Akira with us, we zoomed past the housewives without a word, running as fast as we could, and made it to the corner where we split ways in record time.

All of us were out of breath when we finally stopped, "Ah, see you guys later," called Natsuru, as she ran down the street, catching up with her friend -Uhm... (similar name) I think her name was... Or was it (name)...? Oh well, now it was just Akira and me.

"I'll catch you later, Akira," I promised.

"Alright," he said, smiling that shy smile of his. Ooh~ He was so cute! Without even thinking, I hugged him, "Uhm... Haru...? Haru?" he called, though I didn't hear.

Yes, Akira was... Akira was just absolutely perfect in every way!

"Harumi!"

"Yes?" I let go of him immediately.

"People are starting to stare..." he said, sweating a little.

Ah, Akira, so caring, so thoughtful of others!

"I don't care, let them stare! Can't a guy hug his beloved brother?" I exclaimed, earning off looks, and giggles.

"Aha...ha..." Akira sweat, "Uhm, Harumi... School...?" He reminded gently.

I gasped, "Sorry!" I apologized, "I'll let you go now," I said sheepishly.

He smiled, "I'll see you after school then," he said, smiling, as we parted ways.

I nodded, "Un! Definately," I grinned...

Harumi sat staring out the window, when homeroom began, and the teacher entered, with a boy following, "We have a transfer today," he said, as if they didn't already know, "Everyone, meet Kanzaku Shinichi-san, from today on, he will be attending classes here with the rest of you," said the teacher, "Well, I'll give you all some time to get to know him," he said with a nod, "I have some work in the teacher's lounge, so... Sakamoto-san, I'll place you in charge of Kanzaku-kun, here," he said, which caused whispers all around them, seeing how Harumi was considered a 'god'...

* * *

The Disclaimer -in case the first one wasn't clear enough~ IN NO WAY DO I OWN FAMILY COMPLEX, IT IS THE PROPERTY OF DMP AND MANGAKA MIKIYO TSUDA/TAISHI ZAOU! Only the OC family, and this storyline are mine! Kanzaku family, and any other OCs that appear are mine, all mine! Ya hear?

Well, now that the ranting's done~ Please Review~ I like reviews, and they motivate me to write...

And another thing... Should I or shouldn't I include the Princess Princess Charas in the future...? Or shouldn't I? Since recently I read Princess Princess, and realized that it was where I saw the part where Akira has friends over to his house in one of the chapters. He's actually a pretty frequent character in it... -sweats- But anyways, back to the question:

Should I, or shouldn't I eventually(or perhaps sooner) incorporate certain members of the Princess Princess Manga...?

So? Review, and tells me what you people think! ^^

Oh, sorry I split the chapters up like this, I wanted to get chapter one with the prelude, but...

-shrugs- Anyways! Just who is this Kanzaku Shinichi? And just where does he get off getting so close to Sakamoto-sama? Find out, and Part Two! ^^


	4. Chapter 2

**Family Complex**

**- x - x - x -**

**Kanzaku Kazoku Complex**

* * *

**A/N**

DISCLAIMER!: Kanzaku's are mine, everyone else? Not! Well, unless there are other OCs...

* * *

~Part Two~

_ . _ . _ . _ . _

**Fujimori Middle School**

Meanwhile, at Akira's school, there was as new student as well.

"Say hello to Kanzaku, Rui, everyone!" said the teacher, as a fifteen year old girl smiled at the entire class.

"Hi there, everyone~!" she said, beaming at everyone once the teacher introduced her, "I'm Kanzaku Rui, and I just moved here!" she said cheerfully, "Please take good care of me!" she said, with a bow.

"Now then, Kanzaku-kun... How about you sit... Ah, there's an open seat next to Sakamoto-kun," he said, seeing a seat next to Akira, "Sakamoto-kun, could you raise your hand, please?" he said.

"Yes, sir!" said Akira, as he raised his hand...

A few seats over, Suzuki was looking kind of pale...

"Hey! Suzu! What's wrong?" whispered X, tilting his head slightly.

Which caught Rui's attention. She blinked once, twice, as she stood next to her seat...

"Suzuki?" she asked, blinking, "Are you really Suzuki-kun?" she said, looking at him curiously...

"Wait... You know Suzuki?" "Suzuki, you know Kanzaku-san?" said Tanaka and Akira at the same time.

"Uh... Yes?" said Suzuki, while Rui answered with: Possibly...

* * *

**Kanzaku Shinichi**

Oh man~! I'm getting nervous~! I thought, as I paced outside the classroom, waiting for the teacher to call me in.

Ooh~ I should have taken Rui up on her offer -she would have been so much comfort right now... I thought, before the teacher called my name, sounding a bit exasperated, as if he had called it a few times, and I gasped.

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, as I stumbled in, in such a hurry to open the door and answer the teacher, that I tripped on my own feet.

"Ah-Ah-!" I stumbled, but luckily, I caught myself, and didn't trip and make as much of a fool of myself as I could have.

"Aha...ha...ha... Sorry about that!" I said to the teacher, before I was told to introduce myself, "Uh, well... I... Uhm... I'm Kanzaku Shinichi... Nice to meet you!" I said, smiling at them all.

There was a bit of a silence, and I looked up quizzically, to see their stares.

What? Was there something on my face...? I thought...

"Ahem!" said the teacher, clearing his throat, "I'll be going now, Sakamoto-san, please take care of Kanzaku-san, now," he said, before leaving the classroom.

"Eh?" I blinked, turning to watch the teacher leave.

Wait... WHAT?

He was going to leave me along to these... these people? I thought, starting to panic, wishing I had taken Rui's advice after all...

Wah~! Rui! I cried mentally...

* * *

**Elsewhere**

A certain female at Fujimori Middle School sneezed, "A-tchoo!" she exclaimed.

"Rui-san, are you alright?" asked the boy beside her.

She smiled, "I'm fine, Akira -must be my brother," she muttered afterwords, sighing...

* * *

**Sakamoto Harumi**

"Eh?" the new boy blinked, turning to stare wide-eyed at the teacher, as if his last life-line had just disappeared.

He looked nervous, well, I could understand, but... I had to admit, he didn't look so bad... In fact, if I had to say anything, I'd say he had looks equal to that of my own family -well, except for Akira, of course! No one could replace my precious Akira~! I thought, a blissful look on my face.

"Sakamoto-sama -er, san... Sakamoto-san!" whispered one of the three stooges.

"Eh?" I blinked, shaking myself out of my thoughts, as I looked over, startled.

He pointed to Shinichi, who looked like he was about to cry...

Wait... I knew that look! It was the same look I had on when I thought about my brother!

"Ahem!" I stood, walking over, "Uhm... I'm Harumi," I said, introducing myself since he didn't seem to have been paying attention when the teacher had been speaking, "Sakamoto Harumi," I said, smiling, "Nice to meet you, Shinichi -is it alright if I call you Shinichi?" I asked, frowning.

"Eh? Oh, yeah -yeah, it's alright!" he said, smiling at me, and I blinked -did people feel this way when me or my family smiled...? I thought.

"Uhm, yeah. Anyways, since we have free period now, do you want me to start showing you around school?" I asked, a bit curiously.

"Oh, yeah! That'd be great, thanks!" he said, grinning.

"Great!" I said, as we walked out of the room -the stupid 'guard detail' following behind...

Did they seriously think I could see them sneaking around behind us...? I thought, sweating.

Apparently Kanzaku thought the same thing, "Uhm... Don't look now, but, uhm, you have stalkers..." he whispered.

I looked over apologetically, "Sorry, it's the stupid 'guard detail'," I said sheepishly.

He nodded, giving me an understanding look. "Oh, I know how that is," he said, "I used to have one too," he told me sheepishly. "Gets kind of annoying, though," he said.

I nodded, "Right?"

We grinned. I could tell we were going to get along quite well...

* * *

**Lunch Period**

Kanzaku Shinichi, and Sakamoto Harumi sat on a low wall, eating lunch, and talking.

They laughed, as they shared stories, understanding each other quite well. Luckily, no one bothered them -or rather, they couldn't.

The two of them, the most handsome people in the school now, had a kind of godly aura that the others couldn't compare to, which just wouldn't let them get close to them.

But they watched on nonetheless, thanking the gods to be born in such an era of manly beauty...

"No way, seriously?" exclaimed Harumi, "You have younger siblings too?"

"Yeah," said Shinichi, grinning, "Rui is the closest to me, she's probably about your brother's age," he admitted, "After her, are Sakura and Ken," he said, "And they're in elementary," he said.

"Really?" said Harumi, "I have three younger siblings, too! Akira, who you already know is in middle school, and Fuyuki, who's in elementary school -oh, and Natsuru, my younger sister -she goes to an all girl's academy," he said, in a way that said he didn't really care about her as much as he did the other two.

"Haha!" said Kanzaku, "Wow, I guess we had more in common than we thought!" he said, grinning.

"Yeah," said Harumi, "It's like we're twins apart or something!" he said, grinning.

"Yeah..."

There was a bit of silence after the sighs they both let out, then.

"This is nice..." said Harumi, "It's like we're friends already," he said, grinning, as he looked over at his new -and currently only- friend.

Shinichi smiled, "I know, right?" he said.

More silence.

"I... guess this makes us friends, then?" said Harumi, though the statement came out more of a question.

"Yeah, I guess... I mean, I've never really had real friends, servants and the like, maybe, but..."

"Oh, I know what you mean," said Harumi, "It's been like that for me, too," he said.

They grinned...

* * *

After school, the two walked together. Not actually saying where they lived, until they were within eye-sight of their houses.

"Ah, there is it is-" they said at the same time before staring.

"You..." "No way..." they said at the same time.

"We live right next door to each other?" they exclaimed, staring between the house and each other, catching each other's eyes every time they looked towards each other...

"Well... That was... awkward," commented Harumi dryly after a while.

Shinichi nodded mutely, "I know..."

"Right?" they said together again and grinned.

"Oh! Onii-chan~!" called Rui as she and Akira got closer.

"Rui!" exclaimed Shinichi, just as Harumi called Akira.

"..." The two older boys stared at each other, as their younger siblings stared between their older brothers, and exchanged a look.

"...That was..."

"Weird, yes, we know," said Shinichi, finishing his sister's sentence.

"Akira..."

"Harumi..."

"..." there was dead silence that stretched for a while, before random chatterings broke out, and they paused again, as if deciding what would eb right to say first.

"...Well..."

"That was..."

"Weird...?"

"Definately," nodded Rui.

"So... did you know we live next door to the Sakamotos/Kanzakus?" they all asked at once.

"Yeah, I found out during school-" "-No, we found out just now-" they said at once, and paused again.

"Ok... Uh... how about we go into our house first, to talk?" asked Rui, starting to get annoyed at this.

"Uhm... we can go to our house?" said Akira, "I don't think Mom would mind, and I'm sure you're not all done unpacking everything yet," he pointed out.

Rui and Shinichi exchanged a glance, and Rui shrugged.

"Sure." "Yeah, sounds great" they said around the same time.

"Cool," said Akira, as they walked towards the Sakamoto house together...

* * *

**A/N**: Teeheehee~ XP I liked this part~ Had a bit of a block at first, but I figured things out afterwards! XP


End file.
